Peça Rara
by MethQueen
Summary: Dr. Lecter decide ponderar sobre seu relacionamento com Will Graham.


_Uma peça rara_. Era como Dr. Lecter definia o rapaz que jantava com ele.

A mesa estava coberta com uma toalha azul marinho. Pedaços de renda estavam sob os pratos de porcelana que brilhavam devido à luz do lustre de cristal. Apenas uma amostra da típica elegância do psiquiatra. Travessas com saladas, carnes e pães estavam por toda a extensão da mesa, tudo feito pelo anfitrião, como era de praxe. Além dele, havia dois homens se deliciando com os pratos recém-preparados: um jovem de pele clara, talvez entre vinte ou trinta anos, de óculos e cabelos encaracolados, e outro mais velho, certamente se aproximando já dos cinquenta, gordo e negro, trajando um terno preto amarrotado – o que, por algum motivo, incomodava profundamente o psiquiatra – com a gravata frouxa.

O tilintar dos garfos nos pratos apenas eram interrompidos pelo mais velho, o investigador Jack Crawford, que conversava com o mais jovem, Will Graham, sobre o caso que estavam averiguando. Haviam ido para lá justamente com o intuito de explicar ao Dr. Lecter como procederiam com o interrogatório dos suspeitos e acabaram por ficar para jantar. _Detalhes superficiais,_ imaginou o médico, mas tinha se esquecido que quem encabeçava as investigações era Graham.

O jovem agente havia posto todas as cartas na mesa. Sabia que era um homem, que morava em algum lugar no interior de Massachusetts, e que todas as vítimas – mulheres louras, baixas, que tinham em torno dos quarenta anos – eram interligadas por algum trauma que o assassino passara. "Talvez a mãe dele", arriscou dizer. Lecter consentiu e flagrou-se tentado a sorrir com as descobertas do rapaz.

Dr. Lecter mal dava atenção ao que os dois investigadores conversavam. Estava perdido em pensamentos sobre seu parceiro. Tomou a taça de vinho para si e girou-a na mão, deixando o líquido movimentar-se. Lembrava-se de quando foram apresentados: Graham dissera que "não iria gostar de vê-lo ser analisado", o que instigou ainda mais a curiosidade do psiquiatra. Adorava mentes complicadas, e com certeza Will Graham tinha uma. Não era apenas um rapaz perturbado como os que recebia comumente em seu consultório; era _o rapaz mais perturbado que conhecera em toda sua vida_.

E ele se negava em ter sua mente estranha e estupidamente brilhante estudada, o que era uma pena.

Dr. Lecter focou em seu prato de comida após um gole de sua bebida. Estava mais que determinado em tentar entender o que se passava naquela cabeça. Suas linhas de raciocínio, suas lembranças, seus medos... Queria saber, também, como funcionava aquele dom, como ele conseguia visualizar com tamanha precisão e facilidade os passos dos psicopatas que perseguia. Lecter não podia afirmar se Graham era como eles ou não, afinal, o jovem policial não reagia com frieza às mortes que via, muito menos às suas vítimas quando matava-as nas investigações, mesmo que por acidente.

Lembrava-se do primeiro caso que enfrentaram juntos. Tremia como uma batedeira ao socorrer a filha do acusado, que havia tido seu pescoço cortado. Se não fosse a frieza e o rápido raciocínio do psiquiatra, talvez ela tivesse morrido ali mesmo, no chão da cozinha.

Eram como opostos. Enquanto Graham tinha o raciocínio aguçado e a impulsividade, Lecter era a serenidade, a tranquilidade. Assim como Hannibal precisava daquele rapaz para seus estudos, Will precisava dele para cumprir suas missões.

No entanto, tinha plena consciência que andar com aqueles investigadores também poderia ser sua ruína. Era como andar em um campo minado: se não tomasse cuidado, teria sua identidade e segredos revelados. Era excitante, desafiador, e lhe fazia precisar calcular cada momento, cada frase...

— Algo errado, Dr. Lecter? — Graham notara que o anfitrião estava há tempos lhe fitando, como se lhe estudasse.

Hannibal sacudiu a cabeça.

— Nada. Continue, por favor.

Dissera a ele que logo o acharia interessante. Faria a promessa valer. Voltou a seu prato, já frio, e imaginou a reação dos presentes se soubessem o que estavam comendo, na verdade.


End file.
